Taken
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sequel to "Fishing." Hellboy and Abe are on a mission to kill a pack of vicious werewolves in a near-by forest, but our two heroes encounter more than they bargined for! SLASH! That means Hellboy is gay! lolz. u no likey, u no ready! lolz.


Summary: Seuel to "Fishing." Hellboy and Abe are on a mission to kill a pack of vicious werewolves in a near-by forest, but our two heroes encounter more than they bargined for! Hellboy gets thrown around, Abe worries too much, John is being coy and Liz still hasn't got a clue! lol. Yep, it's another day in the lives of our favourite agents at the BPRD! lolz. SLASH! lol. That means Hellboy is gay! lolz. You no likey, you no ready! lolz. And also I don't own Hellboy and Abe, I just play with them and then put them back after! lolz. So don't sue me cos all you'd get is about 20 cents! lolz.

Taken.

Hellboy whistled cheerfully as he strolled along the corridore to the library, passing John Myers along the way who laughed and said sarcasticly; "Geez, Red, What's got you so happy this-morning?"

The large demon flicked his tail nonchalantly, and replied; "Oh, nuthin'."

"Riiiiiight, and I'm a big ugly demon!"

"Hey, careful Boyscout. Wrong person might hear ya." The demon winked and flashed a grin, before stroling back down the corridore and turning in to the library where Abe was currently trying to pull apart a locked chest which Hellboy assumed contained some sort of impliment for fighting demons.

"Hey! Ya need some help with that Fishstick?"

Abe looked up, and smiled gratefully, handing him the chest. "Thank you."

"Oh, yer wellcome."

Be careful Red... I don't want that broken."

"The chest or what's in it?"

"What's in it."

The demon grinned slyly. "Right. Gotcha."

"Red..."

'_Smash!_'

"Red!"

'_Bash!_'

"Red!"

'_Crash!_'

Hellboy..."

"What?" The demon held up the chest, which now had a rather large hole in the top. "I got it open didn't I? And not a thing broken." He held up a long silver chain inlaid with 3 large, black crystals, and another set with Red. "See, not even a scratch." He handed the crystals to Abe, who put them on the table next to a few other items, consisting of three black and three red candles, seven milky-white stones, and a small wooden bowl containing some purple flowers and herbs that smelled oddly like blood.

"Hey Abe, what is all this stuff anyway?"

"Supplies."

"For what? We goin' camping?"

"No."

"Well...?"

"A spell, and one of the most ancient, and, I will admit _dark_ variety."

"Hmm, cool. So what're these?" Hellboy leant foward to sniff the flowers, but Abe smacked him, and admonished firmly "Red! Don't sniff those! They're dangerous! Highly toxic in fact. To you, anyway."

The demon jerked his head back, and looked at Abe, worriedly. "Am I gonna die?"

"No, you won't die Red. But you may feel a little sick. Those herbs are used for inducing a deep catatonic affect. A trance, if you will. Most effective on demons of cirtain varieties, and they can be highly deadly. Burning them is the safest, and most effective way to use them."

"Oh, okay. Sooo... What're we fightin'?"

"Nothing. Yet."

"Okay then. You're wierd."

"Hm. Look who's talking."

"Shut up." Hellboy leaned foward and grabbed Abes shoulders, pulling him against his body, and sliding his tongue into the water-creatures mouth, moving him backwards skillfuly, and trapping him between himself and the arm of a chair.

"Hmm... Try gettin' outa that one..." The demon said, sliding his tail round Abes waist, to hold him there.

Abe smiled slightly, putting his arms round Hellboys shoulders. "I don't want to."

"Good." The demon pushed him down, onto the chair, and kissed him again, sliding a hand down Abes shorts, and grasping his cock firmly, recieving a quiet moan of pleasure from the amphibian.

Hellboy was just about to 'dispose' of Abes shorts, when a loud siren went off, flashing a code red, and the demon sware, and jumped up.

"Damn! Talk about bad timing! Guess we'll have to finish this later Fishstick..."

Abe sighed and got up, getting a mental image of Hellboy kicking the alarm through the wall, and he smiled slightly at the demons anoyance, and formed his own mental picture of Hellboy shooting out the anoying alarm and throwing him over his shoulder, and carrying him to his bedroom.

The demon grinned, and mouthed; "You wish!" as they ran down the hall, loading their guns and piling into the garbage truck.

Hellboy looked around, noticing there was not much room, what with the apparent extra eauiptment, and promptly sat himself down on a large crate, the only spot left with so many agents piled in the truck, so that Abe was standing there, wondering where to sit.

Hellboy flicked his tail mischeviously, and called out; "Hey Blue! There's a spare seat ova here if ya wan' it?"

The water-creature looked confused, then his jaw dropped as he caught hold of what Hellboy was thinking.

"Red..."

"What? 'Fraid everyone'll stare?"The demon raised an eyebrow.

Abe stood for a second, indecisive, before finally admiting defeat and plonking himself in Hellboys lap, much to the delight of the coyly grinning demon, and much to the amusement of one John Myers. Abe glared at him anoyedly.

Hellboy curled his tail round Abes waist, and linked his arms across his ribs, holding him in place, and saying loudly; "Careful Abe... Wouldn't wantcha to fall out, now would we?"

Abe sent him a mental image of himself chaining the demon to the bed and flogging him with a whip, at which Hellboy laughed loudly and sent back; '_I might enjoy it..._' Abe huffed loudly.

Liz whatched this silent display with curiosity, wondering just hatwas going on with those two. They'd been acting wierd all week. "Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with Red? He seems oddly... _bouncy_... lately."

John chuckled slighyl, and replied; "Yeah, wierd huh? I mean, if I didn't know better I'd say they were engaged!"

Liz looked at him oddly, and said; "What made you say that?"

John shrugged, grinning. "I dunno. Guess they just seem close."

"Yeah... Right... Close." Liz shrugged it off, and went back to checking her ammo.

The ride was about an hour long, and when the truck finally stopped, and the doors oppened, Hellboy waited till all the other agents were out of the truck before finally letting Abe go.

Manning read the case file on the demon they were dealing with, and Abe pulled out a book and started seartching for how to kill it. Hellboy cocked his gun, and stepped round the truck, into a patch of trees; apparently they were in the woods.

Manning had said the demon was feeding off campers that often stayed in these forests, and Hellboy assumed he'd have to hunt for the beast before he found it. He was wrong.

Not two steps later, a large, solid weight hit him in the chest, and he could smell putrid, rotting meat wafting on its foul breath, before he kicked it square in the guts, sending it flying.

Hellboy whipped around, finally getting a good look at his opponant, who was about eight feet tall, male, and very hairy. The creature looked wolf-like, but stood erect, on powerful hind legs, and it had long, shar claws on both front and back feet. Rows of jagged yellow fangs glinted white in the moonlight, and the creature raised its long, thin muzzle to howl, a loud snarl echoing forth before it leapt again.

Hellboy hadn't ever seen a werewolf, but he was fairly sure that's what he was dealing with. Abe confirmed his guess a second later.

"Red, this creatures name is '_Lupus_', a member of the Lycan species, more commonly known as werewolves."

"Oh, crap! Looks like I'm gonna need the silver bullets! Whoa!"

The demon cried out as he was tossed up, into the air, and thrown forcefully into a tree.

"Ouch!" The demon muttered, when he'd slid to the bottom. "Gonna feel that in the mornin'..."

Meanwhile, Abe was back in the truck, searching franticly for the silver bullets. Finding them, he emptied his pistaol and jammed in a few rounds, rushing out to help Hellboy, who had just been thrown through the air to land ten feet away.

"Goddamit! You bloody dog! Stop chewin' on my throat!" The demon yelled, as the wolf slambed him further into the ground, snarling above him. "Abe! You might wanna hurry up with that...! Aaaggghhh!"

The demon kicked at the wolf as it drove its fangs into his neck, and hung on, shaking its masive head from side to side, robbing the demon of breath.

Abe fired off a few quick rounds, straight into the Lycans side, one bullet penetrating its neck. The beast screamed wildly, and let go, rounding on Abe who kept firing.

Hellboy tried to stay concious, could hear Abe firing, the werewolf howling, agents shouting, running, shooting, a low grow off to his side...

'_Oh, crap! There were more of them!_'

Abe had just caught the last bit of Hellboys concious thought, as the beast in front of him dropped to the ground, twitching, growling... dead.

Abe lowered his gun, and fired at the beats approaching Hellboy, but was surprised when his gun merely clicked. The sound of an empty chamber. There were no more bullets.

Abe saw at least a dozen Lycans all heading for Hellboy, surrounding him, and the Icthio-sapien ran towards them, intent on grabbing the demon and getting out of there. No such luck.

The Lycans snarled fiecely, and swung with massive claws, a set of which pierced Abes shoulder, knocking him down and sending a burst of hot, searing pain through his upper body, and his arm. The wounds were deep, and bleeding profusely, and the water-creature knew that if he didn't get out of there he'd end up worse than Hellboy.

The Lycans appeared to be dragging Hellboy off into the woods, the others staying behind to fend off an attempt to take their prize.

Abe sat, frozen in horror at the site of the beasts dragging his demon away, but Abe also knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

Abe turned tail and fled, calling the other agents with him, and piling them into the truck as fast as he could.

The water-creature stole a glance out the window as they left, and the last thing he saw before they rounded a bend was Hellboys tail dissapearing into the trees among the many sets of ferally glowing yellow eyes...

***Fins!*** Fir now. lol.

A/N: Oh my god! *Gasp!* What's gonna happen to Hellboy!? Oh well, lol. I guess you'll all just have to wait to find out in the next sequel! lol. And will Liz ever fuiger out what's _really_ going on between Abe and Hellboy? And will John ever tell? lol. Find out in the next instalment of my nice little action-paced, smutty and slashy saga! lolz. Hope yous all enjoyed da reading! lolz. The sequel will be up soon! lolz.

Cheers,

JSB.

lol.


End file.
